Life's Little Secret
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Uma pessoa pode mudar o rumo de sua vida mesmo em um espaço curto de tempo? AfroditeXDeathMask


**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, por mim eles já teriam saído do armário à muito o/_**

_Essa fict não contém linguagem apropriada para menores de 16 anos(acho, que é por ae, não sei direito como classificar XDD)_

_O nome Luigi foi de autoria de Pure-petit-Cat, peguei emprestado xD_

**_Life's Little Secret_**

Doce e gentil, era isso que ele era. Eu, rude, rígido, grande, forte, pele queimada, cabelo embaraçado, andar desengonçado. Ele meigo, suave, pequeno, delicado, pele branca como a neve, macia como a seda, cabelos brilhantes e bem-penteados, andar angelical assim como seu sorriso singelo.

Ah que contraste.

Eu o conheci em um quarto de hospital,o que aconteceu comigo? Bem um tiro atravessou a minha perna, uma faca cravada nas costas e uma porretada na cabeça. Quanta delicadeza, não?

Mas não tenham pena de mim, afinal eu _mereci_ isso tudo. Oras era uma briga e _eu_ a havia causado.

Deixe me voltar um pouco mais na história. Minha vida não tinha rumo algum, trabalhava para viver, vivia para poder beber, bebia para esquecer da minha vida, simples.

Odiava as pessoas que me rodeavam, de fato, eram as pessoas que conhecia em bares e clubes. Putas, putos, fáceis, sexo, álcool, um bom cigarro. Fins de semanas como uma rotina.

Claro que um cara como eu jamais levaria desaforo para casa, e uma das garotas que eu havia catado uma noite antes, aparecia com seu noivo e seus amigos, gangues de rua. Me pegaram pelo colarinho e me desculpei? Há, nem ferrando, disse "sua noiva nem foi tão gostosa assim, não a ensinou direito a agir na cama não?"

Burrice? Talvez, não imaginei que estivessem armados.

Quando estava jogado no chão do bar imaginei que morreria ali, em uma poça de sangue e vômitos, odeio chão de bares.

Sinceramente? Não me importaria de morrer ali. Vi minha vida vazia passar diante dos meus olhos enquanto a garçonete gritava por ajuda.

Os paramédicos colocaram a tal máscara para mim respirar e taparam meus ferimentos para estacar o sangue, falaram comigo, mas eu simplesmente ignorei.

Pensei em como tinha um emprego medíocre, e em como não tinha ninguém nesse mundo que sentiria a minha falta.

Respirei fundo dolorosamente, bando de idiotas, não sabem nem matar uma pessoa direito?

Acho que desmaiei, acordei em um quarto branco com outras camas do lado e outras pessoas deitadas e igualmente miseráveis. Abri meus olhos com dificuldade, parece que a faca pegou fundo, quem raios nesse mundo atira na perna? Sério, o cara é muito burro, se pudesse comeria a noiva dele novamente, mas dessa vez, na fente dele, iria rir e apontar para ele dizendo que ela é ruim de mais para ser puta..

Estão chocados com a minha sultileza? Bem é assim que eu sou, não esperariam educação de um pedreiro não é mesmo?

O fato é, eu estava lá, a porcaria do seguro do meu emprego não cobriria os gastos por briga, mas eu tinha meu dinheiro guardado, e isso realmente não me preocupava.

Dinheiro, eu odiava-o. Não via motivo para viver por isso, achava estúpido e idiota os caras que pagavam para ter o que queria, inclusive uma mulher, quando eu tinha quem eu queria e de graça, algumas até me davam uns agrados.

Mas voltando, eu estava naquele lugar, acamado, entediado e a polícia vinha e voltava para pegar meus depoimentos. Inúteis, deviam PREVER esse tipo de coisa e não remediar, remediar o que foi feito é desnecessário, eu já estava acamado e não poderia fazer nada para mudar isso.

O que preocupava os médicos fora a porrada na cabeça, disseram que eu desmaiei e tive convulsões.

Deixando isso tudo de lado, é pura chatisse, voltando ao que importa. Eu estava lá deitado, curtindo a minha raiva acumulada na cama, meu pé para o alto, mudando compulsivamente de canal deixando todos no quarto malucos quando vejo, passando pela porta um ser. Não não, não era um ser comum, não soube dizer na hora se era homem ou mulher, estava em seu magnifico camisolão branco esvoaçante, cabelos azuis clarinho como céu esvoaçantes em suas costas, sua pele branca.

Quando eu era criança e minha mãe estava viva, sempre me contava história de anjos do céu, que eram lindos, tão lindos, e não existiam anjos meninos ou meninas, eram só anjos que nos amávam e nos faziam nos sentir melhor. Eu adorava essas histórias, mas quando ela morreu, senti que as história eram apenas mentiras para contar as crianças inocentes. Não, sua morte não foi nada traumatizante digna de filmes trágicos, ela simplesmente caiu da escada. Acidentes do dia-a-dia.

Quando eu o vi passando imaginei por um segundo as histórias que ouvia.

Deixei de lado, afinal, devia ser um paciente. Deveria estar muito dopado com tantar pocarias que me deram para beber. Sinceramente? Eu preferiria uma boa garrafa de cerveja gelada.

No dia seguinte fui liberado e pediram para me cuidar em casa, quando me dirigia à saída passei por um quarto cujas porta estava aberta, um enorme quarto branco com uma cama individual, o anjo da noite anterior estava lá, olhando para o pé de sua cama quebrada, e eu com minha muleta entrei sem pedir.

Não sou meloso e muito menos educado, não sei o que me levou a fazer isso, mas entrei, com umas porradas encaixei a porcaria da cama no lugar e ele olhou para mim, com aqueles enormes olhos azuis brilhantes piscando assustado.

Levantei com dificuldade, afinal minha cabeça doía, meu pé doía e minhas costas doíam.

Tentei me dirigir à saída, mas ele me segurou puxando, eu é claro, quase que caio, não é fácil andar com um tiro na perna.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?-gritei, bem era hábito.

-De..desculpe, isso deve doer- ele apontou para minha perna-sente-se quero agradecê-lo por arrumar a minha cama.- ah sua voz, não era apenas a aparência que era de anjo, sua voz soava como uma melodia dos céus.

Disse que não precisava e que estava de saída, mas ele insistiu, pegou a minha muleta e me puxou aos pulos para um sofá.

"Que quarto" pensei enquanto analisava, era grande, suíte, uma televisão, computador, uma linda visão dos jardins, vasos com rosas de muitas cores.

Ele pegou uma rosa vermelha e enrolou em um pedaço de papel colorido, a amarrou com uma fitinha e me entregou sorrindo.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu mandaria ela enfiar a rosa em...algum orifício nada agradável, mas ele estava tentando ser gentil, me entregou a tal rosa e me ofereceu alguma bebida. Notei que em seu quarto havia água e muitas bebidas e um pequeno frigobar.

-Você deve ser rico-disparei- tem tudo do bom e do melhor em um quarto de hospital.

Ele riu.

-Não, não, é coisa do seguro sabe.

Eu devo ter grunido algo, mas não me lembro.

-Qual é o seu nome? –ele sentou meio temeroso na cama, acho que tinha medo dela desmontar novamente, seu pijama agora não era um camisolão de seda, e sim um conjunto branco de calça e camisa com os botões de tecido e seus cabelos amarrados com uma fita colorida deixando alguns fios soltos caírem sobre seu rosto.

-Luigi- disse secamente, eu sabia que estava interessado na figura, tentei disfarçar, não sabia porque ele estava aqui.

-Nome bonito- riu- italiano não?

-Sim.

-Sou Afrodite, como a deusa, ah mas não sou uma mulher, todos aqui me confundem com mulher.

Sincero, com um bom senso-de humor e podia ler expressões, definitivamente não era meu tipo, mas mesmo assim havia algo nele.

-Você não é daqui não?

-Não, sou da Suécia. Meus pais moravam aqui no Japão desde que eu era pequeno.

-Hm. Minha mãe me trouxe com 6 anos.

-Mesmo? Então não somos tão diferentes- ele não parava de rir, achei levemente irritante seu bom-humor, afinal o que havia de tão engraçado assim- o que houve com você, Luigi? Olhou para minha cabeça enfaixada e minha perna.

-Briga de bar.-simples, rápido e prático.

-Oh.-ele colocou as duas mãos delicadas na boca, droga, se fosse um puritano eu daria um soco e sairía naquele momento, mas não ele riu novamente – espero que o outro lado esteja pior.

Foi a minha vez de rir, era difícil eu fazer isso sem ser irônico.

-Provavelmente não, quebrei uma cadeira em um, e bati em outros, mas eles apelaram para armas.

-Que emocionante.- ele juntou as mãos, seus olhos ficavam minúsculos quando sorria.

-Emocionante?

-Sim, nunca fui a um bar e nunca briguei com ninguém, deve ser emocionante.

-Você definitivamente é estranho.

-Hahaha, sim, sou, mas todos somos.

Ele brincava com a ponta de seus cabelos, suas pernas estavam esticadas na cama e eu não sabia porque ainda estava naquele quarto.

A conversa se extendeu por horas, estranho, eu odiava as pessoas em geral, mas acabei ficando preso a esse cara.

-Estou em hospitais desde que me lembro como gente, já passei por tantas cirurgias que perdi as contas-notei algo que ele tentou esconder, suas mangas cobriam marcas de furos, provavelmente por drogas e soros intermináveis.

Ao ir embora, ele me fez prometer que voltaria no dia seguinte, acho que estava entediado tanto quanto eu.

Pensei "nem ferrando", mas quem diria, estava lá novamente, disse à mim mesmo que era porque não trabalharia com a perna daquela maneira, quem subiria em andaimer com um buraco na coxa? Então eu estava lá, conversando com o tal Afrodite novamente.

A cada dia ele me fazia prometer.

Notei uma coisa enquanto eu o visitava, todos os dias, seu quarto era repleto de rosas, ele me disse que as comprava na venda do hospital para não se sentir sozinho, e quando se sentia bem, andava pelo hospital conversando com as pessoas.

Tinha dias que ele mal levantava de dor ou porque se sentia mal dos remédios ou algum tratamento novo com drogas fortes que o fazia enjoar.

Quando voltei ao trabalho, ia a tarde, depois do expediente.

Virou uma espécie de rotina para mim.

-Queria ver o mar- ele me dizia- fechar os olhos e entrar na água e sentir aquelas ondas. Eu fui uma vez quando tinha 5 anos, não me lembro como era, apenas me lembro da areia branca, quente e que a água era salgada.

-Queria sumir naquele oceano imenso, para essa doença jamais me alcançar, para poder ser livre e não preso entre quatro paredes.

Suas crises de melancolia eram sempre assim, apenas um desejo de liberdade e de viver sem precisar de drogas.

Depois de vários meses, minha vida estava diferente, não ia para bares, não catava mulheres e homens por aí, não me embebedava até cair na sargeta e acordar coberto de sujeira. Eu estava sempre no hospital.

Parecia uma piada. Quem diria que eu, Máscara da Morte dos bares, O pegador, acabaria assim, visitando um moribundo em um hospital.

Os dias em que ele estava mal, ou em cirurgia, eu ficava lá também, ao seu lado, me lembro quando segurei em sua mão pela primeira vez, ele havia acabado de voltar de um tratamento novo e se sentia muito mal, esticou o braço, me procurando, segurei tão forte que achei que ele ia quebrar, ele se virou para mim e sorriu.

-Luigi, dizem que quando agente morre, vivemos no coração das pessoas que tocamos, se eu morrer então irei desaparecer?

-Luigi, olhe como o céu é lindo, olhe como os pássaros voam, olhe como lá embaixo, nos jardins, as crianças brincam as flores brotam. Estou tão feliz de poder ver tudo isso.

Uma coisa que eu jamais havia perguntado é o motivo pelo qual ele tinha um quarto tão grande e bonito, bem isso me foi revelado cerca de dois meses depois de nos conhecermos.

Eu já assumira que estava apaixonado para mim mesmo, ele me dizia com frequência – Se eu saísse do hospital, nos casaríamos e seríamos felizes para sempre, talvez adotar um cachorro e viver em uma casa com um imenso jardim onde eu poderia plantar rosas todos os dias.

-Você vai sair- eu disse segurando em seu rosto, finalmente adquiri coragem. Puxei-o para mim, trocamos um beijo, iniciou suavemente para depois eu me levar pela empolgação- eu te amo- disse entre gemidos.

Ele me afastou imediatamente. Me empurrou com as duas mãos finas espalmadas no meu peito. Encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e começou a chorar.

-Me desculpe, eu achei que..-estava envergonhado.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Preciso te dizer uma coisa. Esse quarto, tudo tão fino e elegante, minhas roupas de marca, tudo, foi pago com o meu seguro.

-Sim, você falou. Por sua doença, não? Te deixa impossibilitado a trabalhar.

-Um simples seguro não cobriria um quarto desse porte, Luigi. É um seguro para pacientes terminais, uma bela quantia em dinheiro, eu não tenho muito tempo mais.

Como acham que eu reagi? Briguei? Gritei? Espereneei? Fiz uma declaração supermelosa de como minha vida não seguiria mais sem ele?

Não, estão errados, essa era uma verdade que eu já desconfiava, conversando com os médicos e eles, muitas vezes eu poderia enxergar a vida vazando entre seus dedos brancos como a água escorrendo.

Peguei-o em meus braços e o apertei como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, e era. Ele chorava compulsivamente agora, senti as gotas de lágrimas molhando a minha camisa enquanto ele apertava o tecido de algodão entre seus dedos.

Talvez, tenha sido a primeira vez em toda sua vida que ele chorava pela própria morte, talvez sentisse um medo tão grande agora que não conseguia se controlar. Mas para falar a verdade, eu tinha certeza, ele chorava por mim.

Naquele dia, ele trancou a porta do quarto, me pediu para domir no hospital. À noite, com uma mistura de frustrações pela sua partida, meu medo de perdê-lo, e tamanho amor que ambos sentiam eu o tomei.

Seu sabor era doce, o que senti, não tenho como descrever. Entre suspiros e carícias, o ar quente saindo de seus pulmões, os toques, olhares, suores. O doce perfume de seus cabelos, sua maciez roçando na minha pele, o leve toque de seus cílios em meu rosto, seus braços coberto por cicatrizes e marcas roxas assim como seu peito. A força com que me segurou nos braços quando me sentiu dentro de si. Os gemidos, o rangido da cama, o dedo em seus lábios para que não fizesse barulhos altos. Não acreditei quando senti seus dentes no meu ombro, era ousado quando queria, jamais havia imaginado-o assim.

Engraçado, já passei inúmeras noites com inúmeras pessoas. Essa é a que eu me lembro com mais nitidez.

Poucos meses se passaram desde minha confissão. Sua doença evoluiu rapidamente, ele dizia todos os dias de manhã que eu deveria me tranquilizar, não era a sua hora.

Mas em uma noite, ele estava estirado em sua cama, os tubos e cabos cobrindo quase seu corpo todo. Uma máscara fornecia seu oxigênio e ele gemia. Olhou para mim com seus olhos fundos e olheiras escuras. Apertou minha mão e derrubou uma lágrima.

-Me leve para o mar...-ele sussurrou com dificuldades- irei desaparecer.

Não sei o que deu em mim, não que eu me importasse com regras estúpidas de hospitais e leis, longe disso, mas tirar um paciente em estado gravíssimo de suas maquinarias e carrega-lo nos braços até a praia mais próxima talvez tenha sido a coisa mais idiota que eu tenha feito na vida.

Ele era leve como uma pluma para mim, podia sentir seus ossos sob a roupa, em um taxi, taquei um bolo de notas para que não questionasse.

Coloquei-o no chão, para sentir a areia, ele sorriu. Não duraria nada sem aqueles apetrechos todos. Mas estava feliz. Era noite, realmente difícil de ver o mar, mas ele olhou como só uma criança conseguiria.

Então seus olhos se fecharam devagar. Ele sussurrou.

-Estou tão cansado.

Eu o apertei entre meus braços e toquei a sua testa com a minha.

-Luigi, seja feliz, viverei em você agora..

Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi. Eu o carreguei até um barco, o dinheiro realmente faz milagres com as pessoas, um pesqueiro me forneceu sem problemas alugado por uma hora. Deitei seu corpo delicadamente na beirada do mar e depositei meu último beijo em seus lábios já arroxeados.

-Adeus, meu amor.

Acharam que eu me mataria? Não que besteira. Mas não nego, apenas aquele homem frágil e delicado, aquele que paritiria logo, foi o que me fez ser o que sou hoje. O que sou? Ainda pedreiro, é claro, isso não mudaria, é o que eu faço melhor. Mas não desperdiço a minha vida por aí com desconhecidos que trocam uma porcaria de sexo por uma quantia infímea de dinheiro, não sou como era, um pegador de qualquer tranqueira, homem ou mulher apenas para passar a noite. Não, estou casado, com um espanhol gostoso de olhos felinos e cabelos arrepiados que me satisfaz de todas as maneiras possíveis. Acharam que eu me entregaria para o celibato? Nem fodendo. Mas devo confessar, a vida me parece outra desde o dia em que acordei naquele hospital.

...oooOOOooo...

_Olá meninas e meninos bonitos que leem as minhas ficts o/_

_O que acharam?_

_Peguei meio pesado? XDD_

_Essa fict está em total sintonia com a Larc-en-Ciel pois quando eu a escrevia pensava nessa também. O ritmo é parecido, mas o final e tipo de linguagem usada é bem diferente( bem xula né) mas achei que assim combinava com o char do Mascara lol._

_Quebrei a cabeça até sair fumaça para achar um título, acho que demorou muito mais para o título que para escrever. Até que eu gostei do escolhido. A minha intenção inicial era usar o nome do tal seguro do Afrodite, eu li um mangá um dia que contava que era uma grande quantia em dinheiro para pacientes terminais, acho que para aproveitarem a vida..._

_Eu sou contra finais tristes, mas achei que precisava nessa fict XDD_

_Quem leu até aqui, muitíssimo obrigada pela paciência XDD_

_espero que tenham gostado, adoraria se deixassem uma review XDD_


End file.
